Elas
Elas was the second planet in the Tellun star system in Federation space, in the Alpha Quadrant. It was a Class M world. It was the homeworld of the Elasian people, and a rich source of dilithium. ( , ) Government Elas was ruled by a monarchy, with a tribal society and semi-feudal political structure. Each Elasian first owed allegiance to a local chieftain, who could demand service from any follower who was old enough for military service. These local warlords served a regional overlord, who in turn served the Dohlman, a world-wide leader, though some important local lords could serve the Dohlman directly. A Dolhman was elected by the regional and most important local lords, choosing a new leader from their own ranks, and they ruled for life. ( ) The Council of Nobles, also called the Council of Lords , was an important body of these lords. In the mid-23rd century, Elaan was Dohlman, though she abdicated to marry the ruler of Troyius ( ), Cosalthan II. The two then ruled both of their worlds jointly, while Elaan's nephew, Dokkun, succeeded her as Dohlman of Elas. ( ; ; ) Elas joined the Federation shortly after contact in 2258 ( ), and was an associate member by reference stardate 2/2306.01. ( ) Elas, like Troyius and the rest of the Tellun system, was of continuing political and military value to both the Federation and the Klingon Empire, for its dilithium supply. ( ) Peace in the Tellun system, between Elas and Troyius, was therefore a matter of great importance. ( ) It was legal to go armed in public on Elas, as part of local custom and dress, though this practice could be risky for visitors who chose to do the same. Merchants visiting Elas were warned they have to follow both Federation and Elasian mercantile laws, or they would risk prosecution for customs violations and smuggling. ( ) Society In the late 23rd century, Elas had a population of 12.56 billion Elasians as recorded on reference stardate 2/2306.01. ( ) The majority of people lived in the tropical areas near the equator, where the rainfall and fertile lands supported agriculture, high populations and settled lifestyles. A few dwelled in the dry, cold, windy sub-arctic regions, subsisting on hunting and gathering. With agriculture on fertile plans producing more food than the Elasians needed, the planet's main exports were staple foods and related products. They also traded their native craftworks, textiles and jewelry. The planet's main concerns were therefore cultural. ( ; ) Elas had little mineral wealth around which it could base an export economy, making it of little particular value. However, it did have significant deposits of dilithium crystals. Known locally as radans, they could be found simply lying on the surface. The world was so rich in dilithium that the Federation actually chose not to extract it, as it would destabilize the interstellar dilithium markets. The independently minded Elasians also resisted efforts at exploitation of their world. ( ; ) In the late 23rd century, Elas had a technological/sociopolitical index of 666330-35 and a planetary trade profile of FDEFDGH/B ©. Locations The capital city, and largest city on the planet, was Ekeos, the ancient capital of the kingdom of Ekeos. It was also home to the Dohlman's palace, once the palace of the kings of Ekeos. It was known for its luscious garden courtyards, brightly colored decorations, and impressive stone columns that resembled those of Classical Greece. It was expanded and refurbished multiple times. ( ) ; Settlements : Aranis • Dulrorn • Ekeos • Fareas • Keona • Ridaar • Rovahn • Voraanth :The map names "Ekeos" as "Ekeosos". Environment Elas was a Class M world, with a thin, standard atmosphere, with moderate temperatures. It had a desert climate, average for a Class M world but with lower precipitation. ( , ) :The Orions states that Elas has a gravity of 1.1 g, 1 moon, and 84% landmass, while ''Worlds gives it a gravity of 1.0 g, 3 moons, and a 60% hydrosphere.'' The five continents were mostly connected by narrow land-bridges or separated by narrow seas. The sub-arctic lands were cold and dry, and in the winter were swept by strong winds. However, the tropical and sub-tropical bands around the three closest to the equator received more rain and their plains and mountain valleys were much more fertile. These supported agriculture and high population levels. ( ) Though it had little other value, Elas had significant deposits of dilithium crystals that could be found lying on the surface. It had a total surface area of 472,205,240 square kilometers, a diameter of 12,260 kilometers and an equatorial circumference of 38,520 kilometers. About 41% of its makeup was normal metals, 10% was industrial crystals, 3% was radioactive elements, 2% was special minerals, and the planet had trace deposits of gemstones. ( ) ; Landmarks : Bay of Oren • Dalma'ar Highlands • Dulmaar • Ekeosos Mountains • Glittering Caves • Goltha Plains • Haltoanan Mountains • Klios Mountains • Lake Daran • Leran Mountains • Plains of Kaeos • Ridaaran Jungle • Stardust Mountains • Tarot Mountains • Votal Mountains History The notorious Orion pirate Half-a-Man Sooris led his massive pirate fleet, the largest in history, in the devastating sacking of the Tellun system, beginning on the 19th February, 1894 CE (reference stardate −2/9402.19) and lasting for weeks. ( ) :Though Troyius was devastated, it is unknown if or how Elas was affected by this assault. Prior to the formation of its world government, Elas was home to a number of ancient kingdoms. One of the most successful of these was the kingdom of Ekeos. Approximately half of Elas's later Dohlmans, including Elaan, descended from its last ruling dynasty. ( ) In the 22nd century, the Elasians developed interplanetary travel, at around the same time as the neighboring Troyians. As soon as the two races became aware of one another, relations developed into rivalry and quickly into war ( ). The complete story of how the war began was still being pieced together by historians and diplomats of the late 23rd century ( ). The battles were fought with relatively crude interplanetary spacecraft, lasers, and atomic weapons, all in a major interplanetary war for control over the Tellun system. ( ) The war continued on into the mid-23rd century. Both powers made contact with the Federation in 2258, and soon after became members, but continued to skirmish with each other ( ). By this time, the Troyians had managed to fight the Elasians to a draw. ( ) When rich deposits of heavy metals, minerals, and dilithium were discovered on Troyius, it became a world of significant strategic importance ( ). The Federation then intervened in the conflict, sending a number of negotiators to mediate and broker a peace. Finally, a truce was declared. ( , ) In 2268, the peace negotiations resulted in an arranged marriage between Dohlman Elaan, daughter of the Elasian ruling family, and Cosalthan II of Troyius, in hopes of ending the hostilities. ( , ) :The instead states that Elaan was married to Bejas, the leader of Troyius. The was sent to serve as ambassador, aiding peace negotiations and escorting Elaan to Troyius for the marriage. Despite Klingon interference, Elasian sabotage, Elaan's reluctance, and Captain Kirk briefly falling in love with Elaan due to her tears, the mission was successful. ( ) The centuries of war ended with the marriage of Elaan and Cosalthan; the pair went on to jointly rule both their worlds ( ). Elaan abdicated at her marriage and became the first and, to date, only Dohlman to vacate from the position before death. Her nephew, Dokkun of Panderos, succeeded her. ( ) The admission of Elas into the Federation reduced the Klingon presence within the Tellun system. However, some factions in the Council of Lords still supported an alliance with the Klingon Empire. ( ) Though Klingons made further attempts to disrupt the peace and gain access to the dilithium deposits, the Tellun system remained stable. ( ) The peace between Elas and Troyius continued through the late 23rd and 24th centuries, with no significant violations of their treaty. Occasionally, young and hotheaded Elasians complained about the treaty and Elaan's so-called submissive acceptance of it and abdication. Generally, the most talented and dangerous were sent off to Starfleet to keep them out of trouble. By the late 24th century, Elas was a peaceful ally and member of the Federation. However, renewed warfare remained a topic of great concern for the Federation, especially during the Federation-Cardassian War and the Dominion War, given the risk to Starfleet's dilithium supply. ( ) In 2371, Quark hired several Elasian males to serve as exclusive door guards to his bar for a gambling tournament on Deep Space 9. ( ) category:planets category:second planets category:alpha and Beta Quadrant planets category:federation worlds